


Goodbye (I don't matter)

by Woojiniebae



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Guanho, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojiniebae/pseuds/Woojiniebae
Summary: Guan Lin soared above the clouds.but this time, Seonho couldn't fly with him.





	Goodbye (I don't matter)

The room was filled with crying, laughter and cheers from fans and trainees. It was hectic, to say the least. There were dozens of young men running around congratulating the winners and comforting the unfortunate ones who hadn't made it. Through the many pats on his back, tight hugs, and handshakes from others, even his own clouded teary eyed vision doesn't stop him; he searches for Guan Lin.

He finds him hugging Jihoon on the large stage. The stage he hadn't gotten the privilege to stand upon.

_He wasn't good enough. He hadn't made it. Doesn't deserve to stand on it._

He wiped at tears as he looked at them.

Guan Lin was glowing, pure happiness on his face, contrary to his usual blank faced appearance.

Laughing and holding Jihoon, forgetting about everything else but each other.

_Forgetting about me._   
_But he doesn't matter to Guan Lin anymore._   
_He hadn't made it._

Seonho contemplates whether to climb the stairs and to reach the level of the stage they were on until Jihoon leaned to Guan Lin's cheek and kissed him, Guan Lin blushing as a result.

Seonho's heart breaks. He stood their dumb founded. He laughed bitterly and reminded himself that it's his fault. 

_Of course he wouldn't want you anymore._   
_You didn't make it._   
_You're a failure._

Unable to stand the sight anymore, he turns away...

Even when he had nothing he had Guanlin.   
Lonely nights at cube were bearable with Guan Lin. Now what's he going to do?

He can't do anything. He didn't make it. He doesn't matter. Not to Guan Lin, not to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode of Produce 101 broke my heart so I wrote something sad for one of my favorite couples. Seonho and Guan Lin are "broken up" now. I hope they'll debut together after one year. Congrats to final 11.


End file.
